Glimpses into their lives
by shadowedlives
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots that i think may take place after the battle of Hogwarts, during those nineteen years and beyond. The first one is how Harry met Teddy. Next up, Teddy's first words. Today, something for my favorite hero. Here you go, they maybe pranksters but family comes first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the first in many one shots i have floating around in my head now i know some many be disappointed that i gave up on Finally knowing the whole truth but, i couldn't continue, so here's this in it's place**

**Oh and umm all recognizable characters belong to J.K Rowling, i am merely dipping in my spoon to help my Harry Potter withdrawal**

* * *

The first time Harry James Potter set eyes on his godson, was at a funeral for his godson's parents. Harry honestly had been trying to see little Teddy Remus Lupin before the funeral but he was busy helping Kingsley Shacklebolt, temporary Minister for Magic round up the remaining Death Eaters. So, when Andromeda Tonks pulled him aside after the funeral he was happily surprised to see his godson in his grandmothers arms.

"Hello Andromeda. Hi Teddy, I'm your godfather Harry." Harry greeted then taking Teddy into his arms smiling when Teddy flashed a smile at him.

"Hello Harry, I'm glad to see you could make it. I'm really glad you finally got a chance to look see Teddy."

"I'm really glad as well, listen Andromeda I know I'm busy and am going to be busy going into the Auror program, but if you ever need help with Teddy just give me a floo call at Grimuald place I'll be staying there until I find somewhere else." He meant every word he said, Harry really wanted to get to know his godson.

"Oh thank you Harry, I'm not as young as I used to be and I can't keep up with a toddler like I used too. I was going to ask you if you could babysit once in awhile." Andromeda said relief in her voice knowing Harry would help her with Teddy.

A giggle suddenly erupted from Harry's arms and when he looked down, he saw Teddy with messy black hair and green eyes. "Wow, Teddy that was really great."

Looking into his godson's eyes, that currently mirrored his, Harry knew he was going to do what it takes to keep Teddy's childhood safe and magical, like his never could be. Once he gave Teddy back to Andromeda before apperating away Harry whispered into the wind, "Don't worry me and Andromeda will make sure he gets the life you wanted him to have."

* * *

**Oh and if you have any ideas i would love to hear it, reviews are welcomed, and rewarded with cookies in your dreams :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So no one really knows when little Teddy was born (except maybe J.K Rowling) but I'm going to say some time in the middle of March a couple of months or so before the Battle of Hogwarts, because it seems to fit the bill more or less. Now, I don't own anything, I'm just showing you what I think goes in-between chapter 36 and the epilogue.**

Andromeda Tonks was dropping little Teddy off with his godfather, Harry, for a weekend since she was going to spend it with her sister Narcissa Malfloy, they are working on their relationship (it's much better than when they started off).

Teddy had just turned a year old a week ago on March sixth, and he was starting to have babbled conversations with everybody. "Okay Harry, he's starting to crawl more and you may want to keep a closer eye he's starting to try and stand on his own, bath time is at…"

Harry cut her off, "6:30, feed him at 7:00. He now sleeps through the night but that doesn't mean I shouldn't still be careful. He wakes up around 6 or 7, breakfast is 30 minutes after he wakes up, lunch is at 12:30, and I can feed him steamed baby vegetables or have Kreature whip something up." Harry said giving Andromeda a toothy grin.

"Right sorry Harry, it's just hard. Well I'll be going, bye-bye now Teddy. I'll see you in a couple of days." With that she kissed the top of his head, handed him to Harry, and went towards the fireplace

Teddy was looking towards his Grandmother, watching her pick up the container of floo powder. His hair turned as his grandmothers and he tried to reach for her, he started gurguling trying to get to her. But His godfather just cooed at him. But just as his grandmother threw the powder in, right after the roar of the green flames, he managed it, "Gwan!" Teddy managed to yell.

Harry stared at him in shock and Andromeda just froze. "Did he…"

"Yea Andromeda, I think he just did." Andromeda ran back towards them, took Teddy and started spinning around.

That was Teddy's very first word. His second was Moowy. Teddy and Harry were alone one night, a couple of weeks after he first said "Gwan." Harry was showing him pictures of Remus, pointing at different ones until he came across one with Remus in the middle a stag on his right, and a Grim like dog on his left with the stag and dog going around Remus in circles.

"Look Teddy, it's your dad Remus, these are his best friends," pointing at the stag, "his best friend Prongs," now pointing at the dog, "and his other best friend Padfoot. They used to call your dad Moony, I'll tell you why when you're older."

Teddy just stared at the picture, transfixed by the moving animals, slowly his hair turned bright Turquoise, a color that showed his happiness, and curiosity. His pudgy baby hand pointed at his father, and looked back at his godfather. "Yea Teddy that's Moony one of the greatest men to ever live, Moony is your dad, boy would he love you." Harry said looking down at his godson.

"Moowiee!" Teddy yelled out happily clapping

"That's right Teddy, Moony." Harry said kissing the top of his head.

Harry and Ginny, were his third and forth words, but that's a story for a different time.

**A/N: I'm sorry, but this is the best I could do, seeing as I have no idea what a one year old trying to speak seeing as my niece started talking when she was nearly two. And I have no idea what he would call his grandmother, seeing as when I was a kid I said 'Nina' which is Spanish for Grandmother. Hope you guys like it though **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so it's harry's birthday today, and I was inspired, please excuse the mistakes for it was written in a short amount of time, you'll probably see the reason as to why lily's afraid of inferi soon. But for now enjoy, don't forget I take request or prompts. Enjoy.**

Lily Potter was worried, her dad always got so many wonderful presents on his birthday, this year auntie 'Mione gave him an a time turner, it doesn't really work, but she says it was one of the only ones that wasn't destroyed completely on one of their adventures, whatever that meant. Uncle Charlie gave him a miniature dragon, with white flaky scales, which could have once been red and milky pink eyes. Uncle Charlie says that after the battle, he was sent to look for this dragon he named Hog, and when he was told the story after he finally caught it, he put in the order for this miniature dragon.

Lily was only 5 and she had worked very hard on her present for her daddy's birthday, because he was her hero, he made all the boggarts go away, and he made sure her big brothers didn't pick on her to badly. Ginny had made the rule that until her children were of Hogwarts age could they buy a present for their parents, so she had spent all of June and most of July on it.

She painted a picture for her daddy, with the special color changing paints her godmother Luna gave her for her last birthday. She kept putting it off, giving her present to her dad. Moving further away as the presents diminished. Her bothers James and Al, worked together this year on their present and made a miniature Quidditch pitch, the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch to be precise.

"Both of you working together, without any serious injuries, that is a great gift, but your pitch isn't half bad." Harry told his two boys, laughing.

Lily was now terrified there were no more presents. Her Dad looked around puzzled, then he got up from his chair and looked around spotting Lily hiding in the corner of the room.

"Lily? Why are you hiding, come over had give me a hug or did you forget my birthday was today?" Harry asked chuckling

Lily shook her head no, and walked towards her dad wondering if a simple picture would be as great as a time-turner or a miniature dragon, or a Quidditch pitch or any of the other great gifts her dad got. She handed her dad a rolled up piece of parchment, tied with her favorite hair ribbon, red and orange one that shimmered and it reminded of her of fire.

_What if he doesn't like it, what if he just smiles and pretends to like it. _Lily looked down avoiding every one's eyes.

"Wow Lily, this is amazing. Look Ginny, what Lily made." Harry said showing his wife the beautiful picture his five-year-old daughter made. It was a painting of him, fighting an inferi (lily's worst fear) they were on an island of what appeared to be broken toys and he was using fire to in circle the inferi. The fire was changing brightly from red to orange, most of it was done in a dull black except for Harry's eyes, which were painted bright green, and some of the toys in the island had slight pops of color.

Harry didn't tell any of his kids what happened to him as a child until the summer before fifth year that included Teddy. Every father should be a hero in his own right, he loved being the hero because he made the boggarts go away, or he taught them how to fly, or how to successfully out prank their uncle George. Not because of all the amazing things, he did when he was a child. Harry got the painting the he received from Lily framed and hung it in his office at the Auror's office. It is his favorite birthday present by far, second only to being told he is a wizard.

**A/N: oh and I forgot to put this in the last short but, thanks to xxXGGXxx for the idea for Teddy's first few words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so I've been in a slump on these drabbles, I hadn't been able to think anything up, but then eureka! I found an idea, so here you go, oh and James is about 17 and Albus is about 16 making Lily around 13.**

* * *

"James we really should just owl dad, mum will send the howler regardless of what we tell her." Albus told his brother as they were scrubbing the potions classrooms floor, walls, tables and chairs, without magic.

"Your right, let me go get some parchment, ink and quill from my bag," James got up going to his bag, "Lets get this done so one of us can sneak out to the owlrey to send this."

So James and Albus started writing to their dad about why exactly they were in detention for the 25th/20th* time since starting school a month ago. Forty minutes after they were done with the letter, James donned the invisibility cloak, since he was slightly shorter than Albus, and hurried to the owlrey to send their explanation/apology(not really, they would do it again and not get caught next time) to their father who would hopefully understand their side of the story.

It was early on a Sunday afternoon and Harry was taking a short break from the pile of paper work on his desk. Wondering how his children were doing at school. When Dumbles**, James' Eagle owl, landed on his desk. That's odd James' supply of pranking goods shouldn't have diminished this early, Harry thought, unless his daughter borrowed him and his telling him of her first month of first year, yes that must be it. Untying the letter from Dumbles leg and giving him an owl treat, Harry opened the letter to find his eldest son's handwriting.

* * *

**Dear Dad,**

**Before we say anything, no, I don't need any pranking supplies and neither does Al. If you have or haven't been informed, we just want to say, we may have gone a little overboard, we can admit that.**

Here Harry stopped, Al must be telling James what to write.

**But we couldn't let Smith, who is in Al's year, flirt with Flower. We were not going to stand for it. Smith is a prat, no he's a bloody wanker. For one he's currently going out with Dom, two he flirts with all of our female cousins when Dom isn't around, he needed to be taught that you don't mess with the Weasleys/Potters you just don't.**

_So we laced his drink with a new potion Uncle George made, which spelled WANKER in huge pulsating pimples, on every part of his body apparently._

Harry stopped here again as he chuckled to himself, Hermione would be mad when she founds out her curse is tormenting students.

_That was almost a week ago, they still haven't gone away. But over the last week we have been doing small things to him, making his hiccupping solution blow up in his face, making him hiccup non-stop for almost two days, little things, really. We took it too far by telling the girls why we were tormenting Smith, they finally told Dom and well things got ugly quickly, thankfully, they were in the room of requirement where none of the professor could catch them. When Madame Pomfrey informed Professor McGonagall what happened to Smith, she was mad, and after asking Smith who only uttered Po-Po… she concluded it was us._

**None of the girls are in trouble, me and Al took all the blame, so we won't be going to Hogesmade until after Christmas, and are suspended from Quidditch for a few months. But Smith learned his lesson, Dom and the girls made sure of it, he won't be hitting on any of them for awhile.**

**Your sons,**

**James** and _Al_

_P.S. did you know, that boogies and birds if exposed to for three and a half hours can leave you nearly blind if being hung upside down, and that pygmy puffs are attracted to orange skin._

**P.S.S We beg you please don't tell mum what really happened, the girls might end up in major trouble, and Flower still hasn't done a successful prank without our help, let her think it was all us, please.**

Harry looked at the letter and reread it a couple of times, he was on his third time rereading it when he heard his name from the fireplace. Turning to look at the face of his wife, knowing why she floo-called he pleasantly said hello before asking why she looked so furious.

"Your sons have done it again Harry, but this time they took it too far! I received a letter from Minerva telling me what they did, they caused serious injuries to another student! Harry your sons need to learn when something stops being funny, James in of age, and graduating this year, I'm afraid he's going to have trouble adjusting to the real world." Ginny said each word she said stopped sounding angry but afraid and worried

"Our sons have learned when things stopped being funny Ginny. They know they did wrong," He waved the letter in the air, "they told me what they did and why they did it. Don't ask me why because they want to tell you themselves, but don't expect it to happen soon. Now, all I ask is that you send one howler for both of them, but let me have the last word will you."

Ginny looked at her husband, he usually told her everything even if the children asked for his secrecy, it must be important so she smiled and nodded, telling him what was for dinner before going off.

* * *

Monday morning and James, Al and the rest of the Potter/Weasley gang was sitting at the Gryffindor table, even if they weren't apart of the house. The owls started swooping in, and James and Al palled at the sight of Prongs, their father's barn owl.

"Oh no, at least its only one." James said, while Al opened it, knowing they should just get it over with.

"I CANNOT BELEVIE YOU TWO WOULD DO THAT. WHAT IN MERLAINS NAME WERE YOU THINKING, YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HARMED THE BOY! I SWEAR WHEN YOU TWO GET HOME FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK YOU WILL BE CLEANING THE HOUSE FROM TOP TO BOTTOM, YOUNG MEN, WITHOUT MAGIC!..." it was silent for awhile then their fathers voice came thru, and if possible, James and Al became even paler, and so did the rest of the family. "Boys, stop playing knights, the maidens could have survived without you. Maidens, stay on your toes will you."

"You told Uncle Harry!" Dom yelled after regaining her composure at what her uncle just said. "Yes, he won't tell on us, you know he won't. That went better than I thought it would." James said

"Of course it did, dad was on our side." Al said

* * *

**A/N: so there you go, honestly, I always thought that Ginny would do the discipline but Harry was the one they were more scared of, anyway, yes here you go, James and Al protecting their family.**

***25****th**** detention is James; 20****th**** detention is Al**

****James named him to annoy Al, but he secretly wishes he hadn't because the bird likes Al more**

**Sorry, for the wait, again, I take suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Al is about 16/17 in this, I felt like Al would be more like his grandfather in this regard, hope you enjoy. Now it only seems I'm missing one on James, focusing on just him, and that would cover all of Harry's children. Don't forget I still take prompts or ideas, they are always welcome.**

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_I need some help, there is this girl and honestly, she is the most amazing person I have ever met, the only problem is she says she hates me. I can't think of anything I have ever done to make her hate me. Okay so I get nervous and start boasting around her, she thinks I'm flaunting my money when I'm not, I just want her to notice me. And once or twice she accidently got in the line of fire of one of my pranks, but it wasn't supposed to hit her. And she thinks I hate all Gryffindors because she caught me dueling a couple in the hallway, but they had been saying nasty remarks about our family and I wasn't going to have it, I mean James and Lily are bloody Gryffindors. I think she's the one for me dad, but I haven't bothered asking her out since fifth year, because I'm sure she'll say no, and I don't want her to reject me, again. Is there any advice you could give me?_

_Your son, _

_Al Severus _

_P.S don't tell mom my girl problems_

* * *

Harry Potter put down the letter from his youngest son. Al's predicament was all to similar to his grandfathers even if Al was handling it a bit better. Harry didn't know what to tell his son, but he did have some advice that might help.

_Dear Al,_

_Your grandfather had the same problem with your grandmother Lily, although you are handling it better considering you don't hex her best friend, or openly hate said best friend. There's only one thing I can tell you to do, and that's be yourself. Ask this girl to hear you out, tell her what you told me, and if she still says you hate her, ask her why, know why she hates you then move on if she still won't have you. But if you feel that strongly about her, keep at it don't let me stop you._

_Love,_

_Your dad_

_P.S your mom is offended that you won't send her letters asking her for help_

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_Thank you for your help. Your advice worked wonders. I asked her why she hated me she answered because you discriminate against others, you go around showing off your money and you like pulling dangerous l pranks on others. Then I told her, I don't discriminate others, those Gryffindors were saying lies about mine and James brotherly bond and I wasn't going to stand for it, besides my siblings are Gryffindors, I know they aren't all brawn and no brain, well at least Lily isn't, just joking; I don't mean to 'flaunt' my money, you make me nervous and I start saying things that I wouldn't normally say; my pranks aren't dangerous we make sure no one could be seriously injured by the products we used, but sometimes things happen we make sure to send the poor blokes who did get injured a get well soon basket (that was Flower's idea by the way). Apparently, she never bothered to really get to know me and she said yes to going on a date we me. Thanks dad._

_Your Son,_

_Al Severus_

_P.S tell mom I'm sorry, and I'll write soon._

* * *

_**Sorry to those of you who have me on alert, i just realized i hadn't fixed all the things i had to when i changed my mind from James to Al for this, but I am currently working on something so fear not there will be something.**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the giant delay, but I work on this when I get inspired and well I hadn't felt inspired until about 20 minutes ago, so umm here you go. And just for the record this one is done.**

Scorpios Malfloy had no idea what he was thinking, being at his girlfriends house, while she was on a shopping trip with her mother. To talk to her father no less, but he had to do it. He loved Rose Weasley and ever since they started dating back in their fifth year, as far as the rest of her family knew (except for Albus), seven years ago he couldn't really see himself spending that much time with anyone else.

And that was exactly why he was here, he was going to ask Rose's dad for her hand in marriage. And sure he was scared but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his Rose, and if Ron Weasley savior of the wizarding world said no, he was going to ask anyway.

This was almost like when he was introduced to her family as her 'official' boyfriend the summer before sixth year. His palms were sweaty, and he was weak in the knees. Albus had told him to 'man up because he wasn't going to be catching him if he fainted,' Rose hadn't really helped when she asked him how fast he was at casting a shield charm. But everything had gone well; her cousins shouted 'finally,' her uncles discreetly exchanged galleons away from their wives eyes. Mrs. Weasley (or Hermione as she insisted being called) had made sure her husband didn't do anything that would make his daughter angry with him.

This time though he was on his own. Scorpios glanced down at his watch, if he didn't hurry Rose and Hermione would be back before he could ask Mr. Weasley. So he plucked up all his Gryffindor courage and knocked on the door.

After waiting for what seemed like ages, Mr. Weasley answered the door, with a surprise look on his face. "Scorpios, Rose isn't home at the moment she should be back in a couple of hours if you want to come back."

"I know she isn't here, I actually came to talk to you Mr. Weasley." Scorpios said in what he hoped was a voice that wasn't betraying his nervousness.

After looking at Scorpios for what felt like ages to the young man, Ron Weasley smiled at the boy and told him to come in before his daughter got home. With a smile at the man who he hoped would soon be his father-in-law, Scorpios stepped into the threshold of his Rose's home.


End file.
